


Siege of the North

by arcticdorks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Avatar Jeno, M/M, WaterBender Renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticdorks/pseuds/arcticdorks
Summary: The Avatar ventured to the Northern Water Tribe to learn water bending and got a little bit side tracked.





	Siege of the North

**Author's Note:**

> Two things I love: NoRen and the Avatar world (clearly the series, I watched ATLA for like five times and I still love it the same maybe even more every time I watch it.) I haven't edited this yet and I hope there's no wrong information here. I’m so sorry I hope I didn’t ruined ATLA for u lol  
> Okay, enjoy!!!

The cold penetrates through Jeno’s thick layer of clothing making him shiver underneath, it’s been a week since he first came here in the Northern Water Tribe yet he still can’t acclimate, still can’t conform to the water people way of living. They are too spiritual he thinks which is actually ironic because he is the avatar, he’s half spirit and the bridge of the Spirit World. 

“You have to feel the flow of energy through your hands.” This is the third time his master had said this, adding to his building tension. Maybe not waking up so early will help him focus a bit more with his water bending lesson, but no he had to get up in the crack of dawn to practice his bending skills with water in a basin. 

“Y-yes, I’m trying.” Jeno says coolly stopping himself from shooting fire in every direction. 

He tries again using all his might trying to initiate movements to the water. He lifts his both hands infront of his chest, moving them in a push and pull motion gracefully. He counts and paces his breathing one, two, one, two... 

Finally, the water from the basin moves together with his gestures. “Look!” Jeno yelps in delight looking to his side where his master stands.

“Good. Now try to heave the water up.” 

Jeno does as what he is told, he concentrates his energy and focuses his mind. It worked! The water elevates just a few inches from the container but before Jeno could even celebrate the water drops spluttering on the icy floor.

He huffs, feeling the strain in his body. Atleast the water moved he thinks. 

“We can continue that tomorrow. What you did was a progress.” His master pats his back, reassuring him.

Jeno retreats back to his room hugging a bunch of scrolls that he was asked to read. In reality, Jeno just wants to get his sleep or maybe head back home – to the Fire Nation where he can enjoy his time by emitting lightning with his fingers and maybe ask his uncle to finally teach him how to redirect it. But he is stuck here in this unfamiliar place way out of his comfort zone and way too cold for his liking. Being the Avatar is great he thinks, everyone respects him even in his young age everyone looks up to him, but also is expected to do more, create and maintain an equilibrium not to mention learn the bending of the four nations.  
He falls asleep and when he wakes up, the sun is already replaced by the moon. He walks out of his room and heads toward the dining hall where he was welcomed yet again by the monarchs governing the place. They question him about his water bending training where he answers elaborately on how he made the water move, better than yesterday’s mere shrug when they asked him about his lessons. 

After supper, Jeno has the time to walk around the capital. He wears his hood on to hide himself from the locals and cups his mouth with his hands warming them with his breath from time to time, walking without any exact destination. 

He found himself standing infront of a cave’s entrance, he is skeptic about entering the dark passage but something inside of him urges him to do so. 

He checks his surrounding making sure no one has their eyes on him before he enters the cave. It was dark inside the tunnel so he creates his own flame in his hand illuminating the path. As he gets deeper to the cave the temperature rises giving him warmth that he craves.

When he reaches the end of the tunnel he is stunned by what he sees, it’s a garden with a pond in its center. Jeno ushers forward crossing a bridge to get into the small green island, in awe of the new surroundings. 

Jeno dismisses the flame in his hand and sits at the grass, admiring the whole place. There are two Koi fish swimming in the pond in endless circular manner that left Jeno in a daze while watching them. He smiles at himself, he just found a hiding place, great, he doesn’t have to spend his free time inside his freezing room.

Just a minute after he closes his eyes to rest he hears a shuffling behind the bushes at the back. He stands up and walks facilely, not minding whether the thing might be harmful or not.

Before he even reaches the bush he is sent flying backwards by a gush of water that came from a distant. Jeno lands on his back coughing and gasping for air. His clothes are soaked with water that made them heavier, he quickly stands up and removes his cloak and another piece of clothing, leaving his traditional top consisting of the color red. 

“Who are you? Reveal yourself now!” Jeno commands his voice reverberating in the closed place.

He waits but there is no answer. He starts to walk towards the source of the water but this time he’s vigilant readying his fist to lash flames if he needs to. 

It happened so fast, that someone hidden behind the bushes charges at him with ice discs that are so thin that can slice Jeno in half if he ever gets hit. Thanks to his fast reflexes he dodges them all. He reciprocates with streams of fire missing his supposed opponent with an inch, though he has no intentions of hurting the boy infront of him. 

“Who are you?” the boy screams while continuously attacking Jeno and shielding himself with water simultaneously.

“No! I asked you first!” Jeno replies. Moving fast as he could in the small piece of land. 

“Why are you here then?” He screams again. Jeno could feel the water bender’s energy decreasing. 

“Can we please stop fighting first? I’m not going to hurt you!” Jeno pleads. He stops lashing out fire and just tactically avoids the water that might hit him. 

The other boy eventually stops too, his chest heaves as he catch his breath. There’s still a protective layer of water that surrounds the boy so Jeno couldn’t see his face properly.

“Why are you here?” The boy aks Jeno. 

“I don’t know? I just found this cave.” He explains inching closer to the boy. Jeno got the time to examines his face through the blurry water. He’s about Jeno’s age, has a small figure and his eyes. His eyes are the opposite of this place, although he is glaring at Jeno he could tell that there is softness and warmth behind it.

“And you’re a fire bender? How did you get here in our tribe?!” The boy interrogates.

“Uhh. About that I’m the Avatar.” Jeno says shyly scratching the back of his head. 

The water blobs down showering the boy who is directing it. Jeno couldn’t help but laugh throwing his head back it’s been a while since he had a good laugh as well as talking to someone around his age.  
When they knew that he is the Avatar his childhood was cut short, separating him from his friends back home. Every day he undergoes into arduous training and hours and hours of studying in the temple. His friends began to avoid him, it was lonely so Jeno learns how to find comfort in being alone.

“No way.” Says the boy water dripping from his hair and clothes as he take steps closer to Jeno. 

“Your lying.” He says again staring closely.

Jeno snickers and lets the boy with curious eyes observe him. 

“I’m not.” Jeno utters raising his both hands as if proving his innocence.

“Prove it then.” The boy challenges stepping backward to give Jeno space. 

Jeno is lost for a moment unsure of what to do, he looks at the boy whose eyes are full of expectations. He gathers his composure and starts to move his feet afraid to disappoint the boy who is watching him. 

Jeno shows him a few Earth bending tricks like lifting a huge boulder with his one hand and he levitates with a cloud-like board under his feet. After he landed he bows infront of the boy and is replied with a clap of hands. Jeno is never been so happy to see someone’s reaction.

“I thought you’d go full Avatar.” 

“I can’t easily go to Avatar State yet.” Jeno explains but the boy is clearly teasing him. The boy laughs silently more to himself and replies “I know. I’m kidding fire boy.”

“I’m Jeno.” He introduces himself offering his hand for a handshake. 

The other boy reaches for it and shakes their hands. “My name is Renjun.” 

Jeno is used to warmth but the heat that spread trhough his body is different and new. It made his cheek flush and his heart beat more than its usual pace. 

Renjun dries himself by manipulating the water particles that seeped into his clothes. Afterwards they sat on the grass and Renjun clarifies that no one should be in the Spirit Oasis without the head masters knowing. He also states the meaning of the place especially the black and white Koi fish. Jeno learns that Renjun always sneaks here to practice his bending which he will be punished if anyone knew about this secret. Jeno promised to keep his mouth shut. 

“How is your training?” Renjun asks, his eyes are dazzling through the dimly lit cavern.

“I suck at it.” Jeno huffs.

“Oh!” Renjun perks up in realisation. “You must be my father’s new student that he always talks about.” 

“He is your dad?” Jeno asks in mock horror.

“Yeah, my father’s a water bending master.” 

They talk until exhaustion and sleepiness hit them both. They walk out of the cave, Jeno leading the way for Renjun with his flame. They bid each other good night and walked in separate ways.

It became their habit – to meet each other at the oasis every night. Renjun also started to give Jeno an extra water bending lessons which Jeno enjoys more than his morning classes with his master. 

“No offense to your Father but I like you better than him.” Jeno says which earns him a giggle from Renjun and a spurt of water on his face. 

They are now sitting facing each other the points of their shoes touching. “You better go now, you have to wake up early tomorrow.” Renjun notes, poking Jeno’s nose repeatedly. They grew closer in a short period of time maybe it’s because the intimacy they share within this small hollow space and the fondness that blooms everytime they’re together. 

“Can’t you teach me? I mean you are really good at water bending.” Jeno remarks, flattering Renjun with his words. 

“No, I’m sure my father has a lot to teach you that I do not know yet.” Renjun affirms. 

“Just tell him go easy on me. I’m tired of going back to my room everyday soaked in icy water.” 

Renjun laughs at Jeno’s plea, his voice filling the serene place. He finds the pout on Jeno’s lips too adoring to ignore. 

“You have to learn the way I learned. There is no easy way.” Renjun affirms, Jeno pouts even more.

“Anything to make it bearable?” Jeno mumbles.

Renjun inhales deeply and leans closer to Jeno, his right hand finds their balance on Jeno’s thigh. He doesn’t know what he is doing, his heart is hammering in his chest and he could feel the rush of blood in his head. It’s the same for Jeno, who is stupefied. Their eyes meet for a second before their gaze slip lower. They closes their eyes and Renjun goes for it. 

Jeno’s mouth is warm and soft despite the brazing cold. Jeno responds immediately tilting his head even more to allow Renjun further access. 

When they break away both of their faces are blushing, lips are glowing red and eyes are bright.

“Go now,” Renjun ushes Jeno’s who is still in daze after what had happened. 

“I almost went to my Avatar State!” Jeno exclaims. Touching his mildly swollen lips.

“Ha ha. You’re a funny one fire boy. Now go.” 

They walk out of the cave hand in hand, kissing one more time before they go to their separate ways.

 

The Avatar found a new source of energy that could possibly move an entire ocean, thanks to Renjun.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH! I enjoyed writing this! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
